


The Heart of the Forest

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: Ever wonder where Tom Bombadil and his Goldberry came from? What they are? The Elves call them Iarwain. Ancient Beings that were in the World before even the Valor came.They're Guardians that Eru set in place to direct and protect that part they were given to dwell.This is the Tale of one of those beings, The Heart of the Forest, that came and claimed a newly crowned King Thranduil. For he was the King of the Forest and the Forest accepted and claimed him in return.





	The Heart of the Forest

 

Thranduil, son of Oropher, was come home from the war of the last alliance at Dagorlad. He had left with his adar and older brother and had returned, like so many others, alone. He felt a hollowness within his heart but went through the motions of laying their kin to rest. None of their fallen had been left behind. Though the war would go on for seven years, it went on without the wood elves. They had lost two thirds of their numbers and they had given enough of their blood and kin for this endeavour.

 

It took them months to give all their people proper rites and Thranduil had gone to all of the surviving families to give his condolences and oversee the rites. They did not bury their dead, but rather burned the bodies so they wouldn’t be disturbed by the predators within the forest.

 

There were many who had no one to see them off nor speak for them and for those great pyres were lit. Whole families had been wiped out, indeed, entire villages and those spouses who remained behind had either perished in the fading that would take them or had sailed in their grief, finding no joy left to them in the world.

 

Thranduil’s own mother was one of those, for she had felt the passing of her husband and firstborn son and even the knowledge that her younger son remained was not enough for her fae to hold on to her rhaw. His sister-in-honor, the wife of his brother, was another. He’d come home to find no one awaiting him.

 

Thranduil had taken into service a sindar ellon by the name of Galion to be his butler, of sorts. Galion had also been left bereft as he’d lost his only son at Dagorlad. His wife he’d lost in childbirth. Essentially, he was now alone and Thranduil had recalled him from Doriath of long ago and if the ellon did not decide to sail nor fade, then Thranduil wished to give him a life worth living. Right now, Galion was taciturn, but Thranduil hoped for an improvement in his spirit ere long.

 

Eventually, it became necessary for Thranduil to properly be crowned king of what was left of the Woodland Realm and it was a solemn ceremony, with no joy felt by either the people nor their new king. There was no feast and there was no celebration. It was all form and formality.

 

Shortly after he’d been crowned, he went out until he was in the midst of the forest. Eryn Galen it was called. Greenwood the Great. Thranduil loved this forest. He loved the song of the trees as they hummed happily in health with the Song of Creation still flowing within the sap that was their lifeblood.

 

It was when he was within a favorite clearing of his, that he used to visit with his brother and adar, that he first espied her. She was obviously ‘other’ though he knew not what. She was one of the Iarwain, one of the beings that were part of Ennor. There weren’t many of them. All he knew was she was enchanting. She seemed part of the forest and he didn’t know how correct he was in this thought, for she was the Heart of the Forest, personified.

 

Thranduil was the king now. He was king of the forest and the forest had accepted him and was offering to join with him and had given him its heart in the form of this Iarwain. She was ancient and wild, hair streaked with the colors of autumn leaves, russet, copper, goldenrod and brown. She had pearly white skin, tall and well made with long limbs and full curves. Her face was perfectly formed and symmetrical, elven in appearance, with a delicate straight nose and full lips. Her eyes were strange and beautiful, clear grey but seemed to change colors with her moods.

 

She made her way to him and offered him her hand and when he took it images flashed into his mind and it occurred to him that she didn’t have speech. She spoke in thought and images. Feelings. What she was showing him right now was spring and the new life of spring.

 

She moved closer to him and he understood. She was offering herself to him. The Eldar only wed once and he hesitated a moment, but whether he was bewitched, or consciously making the choice of her, he knew not, nor did he care. He accepted her.

 

He responded to her and looked deeply into her eyes and took her into his arms and gasped as she pressed herself to him. When he kissed her his mind was filled with images from her that soon had him losing control and their coupling became wildly erotic. 

 

Soon they were both spent and he then collapsed upon her for a moment as he tried to regain his breath, his heart pounding within his chest. She held him close and placed small kisses upon his cheek and brow. She adjusted under him and he rolled off her so he wouldn’t crush her.

 

“Beloved.” he breathed, and she smiled back at him. She leaned up and over him to kiss him lingeringly upon his lips.

 

“Taurëhon” whispered into his mind and he realized she’d given him her name. But it was also what she was. Forest’s Heart. And he knew she was one of the Iarwain. This creature was one of the ancient beings that Eru Ilúvatar had placed upon Ennor when the world was created by the Song of the Ainur, but they were apart and unknown to the Ainur. In fact, when the Valar had come to Ennor they were already there. Along with the plants and wildlife that Eru had put upon the world, so too had He placed the Guardians. The Iarwain.

 

She got up and replaced the garment she wore that seemed made of gossamer and leaves with living flowers decorating the bodice and belted her waist. Thranduil rose to his knees and she turned, smiling at him and walked to him and drew his head forward and kissed his closed eyes one at a time. When he drew back he was able to see the forest with new eyes. Things he never would have believed possible.

 

Tiny beings were everywhere. Some with wings, some not, some brightly colored, some in the colors of the forest to camouflage them. All perfectly formed and beautiful. Some had formed a living crown of flowers and foliage and placed it upon Taurëhon’s head and she laughed out loud. It was the first sound he’d heard come from her and it sounded as the tinkling of bells. It was such a clear, pure and beautiful sound it filled Thranduil’s heart with joy.

 

The little beings had also formed a second crown made of the living things of the forest, leaves, twigs and some floral finery and it was quite attractive and they gave it to their queen, for that is who she was to them. She held it and breathed upon it and then walked over to Thranduil and placed it upon his head. She then kissed him upon his brow and left him in the clearing, moving gracefully and disappeared in a mist that suddenly sprang up and he knew he’d not find her again unless she wished it.

 

~0~

 

When Thranduil returned, Galion could tell something had occurred. There was a light within the king’s eyes that had not been there before.

 

“Sire, if I might ask, what has happened to you. You have an odd look about you and your eyes are lit like those nolder who beheld the light in Valinor.” he asked using the quenya word for Aman.

 

Thranduil hesitated, not sure he should share what had occurred, but then decided he probably should share this with this one ellon above all others, for he needed to know if he could trust him and this was as good a test as any other and likely to harm him the least should he be betrayed. He knew he needed someone to have his back, as his kin were all gone. “I found that we have one of the Iarwain in our forest. She is the Heart of the Forest and we….” here he broke off not having the words.

 

“Engaged in amorous congress?” Galion said with a lift to his brow, and then blew out a breath when his king blushed like an elfling and nodded. “I see. And you’re sure she was a Iarwain? That just seems…..” and here he ceased, not sure he should complete that sentence for a number of reasons, not the least being this was his king he was addressing.

 

“Unbelievable? Aye. I know it. Yet if you had seen her it wouldn’t seem so strange to you. She wasn’t like anything I’ve ever encountered and we had Melian as queen. This were no Maia. Who knew we had such a Being within our forest. She never made herself known to adar.” Thranduil said musingly.

 

“Your father was wed. Perhaps she knew this and was why she approached you. And she chose now because you are king. King of the forest, so to speak. The silvan here have strange ways to us, though we have taken to them as best we can. Still, I wonder at some of them. They are an earthy folk, more at one with the land than we sindar, though we all started as one people. Perhaps those here, who never crossed the Misty Mountains, formed a tighter bond to the land than any others. We were bound to our king in Doriath, who our parents and grandparents followed. But were we so bound to the land itself? We were never the same after he was lost to us.” Galion said in reflection.

 

“What you say has a certain logic to it. When I was crowned I felt something more than just a circlet being placed upon my head. Like there was a power within the words they had me speak. An oath to the land, as well as to the people within it. Still, I never thought to meet the land in physical form.” Thranduil said dryly.

 

“I’ve never heard it told of one of the Iarwain here, but I’ve heard there are two in Eriador. He is of the land and trees and she of the water. But that is all I know besides the Onodrim.” Galion said thoughtfully.

 

“You speak of Bombadil and his Goldberry. Aye, I’ve heard it told of them. I had not thought of it in many years.” Thranduil said.

 

“Yes, and they are tied to the land there and keep it healthy. I wonder that this one chose to approach you as king. And not just to make herself known to you, but to make herself known in such a personal way.” Galion said, and then, “But, your eyes, sire.” he said.

 

Thranduil paused before saying, “Before she left me she did kiss me upon each of my closed eyes. After that I saw that other creatures also live in the forest besides the wildlife. Tiny beings. I believe them elementals that take care of small distinct places and have a specific purpose within the forest. They were beautiful things.” Thranduil said in wonder.

 

“Do not tell any of this, sire. Perhaps people will put it down to your kingship. I will keep my ear open to any whisperings.” Galion said decisively.

 

“Thank you for listening to me and not thinking me mad, Galion.” Thranduil said quietly.

 

“We Iathrim have to stick together, sire. There are not so many left of us.” Galion said with wry humor, something he’d sorely lacked of late. Thranduil smiled faintly in return and appreciation, thinking he’d chosen wisely in taking this ellon in closer service to himself.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil had made many trips into the forest over the next year and saw no sign of Taurëhon, though he looked. He went to the place he’d lain with her and the only trace that she was ever there was a bed of beautiful golden flowers, such as he’d never seen before, in the place they’d coupled.

 

Everywhere he looked he saw no sign of her and he wondered if it were all but a dream. He would have thought that, as well, except for two things. The first was the crown she’d given him. It was something he wore whenever there was a ceremony, celebration or any official capacity he had call to wear his crown. He’d taken to wearing it in remembrance of her and it never wilted, faded nor died. In fact, when the seasons changed, so did the crown.

 

The second was his ability to see the small folk that lived within his forest. Since he’d met her and she’d gifted him the first sight of them he’d been able to see them ever since. He was even beginning to pick up their quick piping language. They accompanied him on each of his forays into the woods and even warned him if a danger was in the vicinity.

 

Then, about a year after he’d lain with her, he was out in the forest and the little folk were in great excitement. He wondered what was causing their animation when he saw a mist appear and he just knew it was her. She walked out of the mist and she appeared to be carrying something within her arms. When she saw him she smiled and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds. She truly was radiantly lovely. As she walked up to him he saw that she carried a child. A newborn. And he knew this child was their baby.

 

She held the infant out to him and he took the baby from her arms and looked down upon the little face in wonder. He looked up to her in joy with tears shining in his eyes and she smiled gently at him and kissed him upon his brow before turning and leaving the way she’d come. As she left just one word whispered into his mind, “Legolas.” And she was gone.

 

“Legolas.” He said out loud looking down upon his son.

 

~0~

 

There was quite a stir within the stronghold when Thranduil returned with a child that he claimed as his son. Only Galion knew from whence the child had come. Thranduil told his butler, who was quickly become his one true friend and confidante, what had occurred and Galion was amazed.

 

“Well, sire, if I had ever doubted your word this rather puts paid to that, doesn’t it. It would appear the forest has claimed you and secured you an heir.” Galion said in amusement, though there was a hint of sadness there.

 

“Why so sad, my friend?” Thranduil asked.

 

“It just seems a lonely existence to me, sire.” Galion said.

 

“It is not what I had always pictured for myself, to be sure. But then again, I never thought to be king. It was always my adar and if my parents wearied and sailed or the worst should happen, then my brother Thanchil would be king.” Thranduil said, and then, “But fret not, my friend. I am as content as I can be with how life has turned out for me.” he concluded, holding the sleeping child close to his breast.

 

Thranduil was glad to have Galion, for he was an adar himself and knew what to do with a baby. This child, however, was a marvel and needed not a wet-nurse to sustain him. He was well behaved and cheerful and did not seem to miss his mother. Thranduil wondered if she were in some way still in contact with the babe and gave him comfort. And he would be right in this assumption.

 

Legolas grew quickly and thrived. He looked like his adar, with his golden hair and cerulean eyes, though Thranduil could see a bit of his mother in him. In his nature. He was at home in the forest as no other elfling he’d ever seen.

 

At least he had plenty of playmates, for there had been a small baby-boom after Dagorlad, as those who had put off having children or who had lost a son to the war, brought forth new life as if realizing life could be cut short and there was no time like the present to share their joy. They would never recover their numbers to what they had been previously, but they were able to bring forth a small increase.

 

Legolas was a cheerful, happy soul and he had a quick mind and excelled at his lessons. He was a mild mischief maker, though his transgressions usually were limited to pilfering berry tarts from the kitchens. More than like, the cooks left them out for him and dutifully turned their backs and a blind-eye to the transgression.

 

Thranduil would take Legolas out in the forest often and he found that his son could also see the little folk that lived within the forest, for it seemed natural for him to do so. Thranduil thought it a gift of his mother. He also seemed a natural with the wildlife there and the animals would all come to bid him welcome.

 

Thranduil had told him that his mother was a Iarwain. A special Being placed within their forest by Eru, Himself, and that she was the Heart of the Forest and that he, Legolas, had been the gift of the forest to him and their people. This made the child smile and at such times Thranduil could see the ancient light shine in his son's eyes.

 

As he grew and flourished within the realm, he became an avid hunter and no one could surpass the young prince. He could almost single handedly supply them for the winter months with enough meat to cure and sustain them no matter how long and harsh those months could be. When he was old enough to enter their skill contests he easily won the archery contests and he was deadly accurate with his throwing blades.

 

~0~

 

Slowly over the years a darkness seemed to have invaded their home and to darken it. Giant spiders began to appear and harry their people. The king and his son were fierce in their defense of their people and forest realm. Thranduil had also learned over the years that Galion was as a master spy who had eyes and ears everywhere and had developed a network throughout the realm that could make relaying messages almost instantaneous. There was nothing that went on within the kingdom that did not make its way to him and therefore to the king.

 

And over the long years the elves had been within the forest, they had taken pity on the wolves that would find it hard going during the winter months and they would share their food with them. The wolves, in turn, had chosen to join themselves with the Eldar, policing their borders and warning them if enemies approached. This would come in very handy over the millennia as orc, warg and spider attacks became more frequent.

 

It was during this growing darkness that the King was alone within the forest and was again approached by Taurëhon. Just as the first time the king became as though enchanted and gladly yielded to her. He was lost to her and belonged to her no matter that he thought himself a free ellon. She’d captured his heart and fae when she’d claimed him so long ago.

 

And as with the first time, a year later she returned and presented him with a child. This time a daughter was given to the king and as before as she turned to leave one word whispered into his mind, “Athelas.”

 

This struck Thranduil, for all knew of athelas, that was the staple of their healing arts and his Taurëhon had named the child after the flower. Was she then to be a healing gift from the forest?

 

Unlike his son, this child seemed to take more after her mother in appearance, though he still saw himself there. Unlike all the fall colors of her mother’s hair, this child had the goldenrod and russet mixture color. It was unusual and none of the Eldar had such coloring. Her eyes, were also a blend of her parents, with a the cerulean color of her adar with a clear grey band circling her iris like a clear stream circling the deeper pool of blue.

 

And for a second time, Thranduil returned to the stronghold with a child he claimed as his own, though this time there was no questioning of the people. Though they knew not from whence their prince had come, he was beloved and clearly the child of their king. They would accept his daughter in like manner.

 

Legolas was now five hundred years of age and as soon as he saw the child he knew her to be his sister, and even knew her name before his father said it.

 

“Sister, Athelas!” he exclaimed and went forward eagerly to meet her. He took her from his father and held her reverently to his breast in love and affection. The child cooed in delight at her brother’s touch.

 

Like her brother she grew quickly and was of a quick mind. And as her name implied she soon focused all her energies upon the healing arts. She would grow to be the most powerful healer in all of Ennor, though few outside the Woodland Realm would even know of her existence.

 

Soon enough she was fully grown and had reached her majority and she was a beautiful ellith. It was she that would eventually find a cure for the spider’s venom and made enough of the serum to deliver to all the villages within the endangered areas that the spiders infested. There would be no more deaths due to venomous stings.

 

But it was also during this time that Thranduil learned that not only had the forest joined with him when he’d accepted Taurëhon as wife, but he had joined the forest and he could feel it when the forest began to sicken from the darkness that was invading it. He could feel that it needed his light and strength and he gave it willingly. He had an abundance of both, though it began to be too much even for his great strength and his son worried that he was allowing too much of his strength to be sapped in defense of the forest.

 

“Ada! You must save some of your strength for yourself. Athelas and I both need you. Our people need you. You will weary yourself to the point of fading if you do not desist.” Legolas said anxiously, for he adored his adar.

 

“I am fine, ionneg. The forest has given me so much it would be churlish of me not to offer what strength I have to help it protect itself from this darkness that sickens it.” Thranduil said, though weariness clearly colored his tone.

 

Unseen, his daughter had come, “Nay, ada. Though you are strong, you do not have the strength to sustain the forest, though you may wish it. Brother, we must give our father our strength to help him. For I see he will not stop and will fade if we do not help him.” Athelas said and her eyes held that same ancient light as her brother.

 

“I will do as you say, sister. Just tell me what I must do.” Legolas said decidedly.

 

“You will neither do a thing. You must not tax yourselves on my behalf.” Thranduil said sternly, fearing for his children, though he was not surprised when they both chose to ignore and defy him. And he knew he was already too weak to stop them.

 

“Place your hands on each side of his head and I will do the rest, brother.” Athelas said and when Legolas had done as she asked, she placed one hand upon her father’s heart and one upon her brother’s. The three were soon enveloped within a silver glow which lasted a few moments before it ceased and it was done. They had transferred some of their own vitality to their father and he already looked the better for it.

 

“I wish I could be angry at you both, but I find I must thank you for your gift of love and care of me.” Thranduil said humbly.

 

“We love you, ada. We can’t let you harm yourself if we can help you.” Legolas said.

 

“I have placed within you a block that will cease the flow of your life-force into the forest if you reach such a point again. You must allow yourself to recoup your strength if you are to be of any assistance in the future, ada.” Athelas said and gently kissed her adar upon his cheek in affection.

 

“You should not have done so, sellig.” Thranduil said in disapproval.

 

“I merely followed what nana wished me to do. You are not the only one connected to the forest, ada.” she said gently.

 

“Do you speak with your naneth, then?” Thranduil asked hesitantly.

 

“You know naneth doesn’t speak. Not like we do, ada.” Legolas said with a smile.

 

“No, she doesn’t, does she? Images and feelings is how she speaks.” Thranduil said, rather hoping they did have speech with her.

 

“Aye. It is enough.” Athelas said.

 

The two left their father in peace after that and he went to sit by one of the windows that dotted that level of the stronghold. He was soon joined by a disapproving Galion. Thranduil could feel the censure radiating off the ellon.

 

“Do you have something to say, Galion?” Thranduil asked in amusement.

 

“Tis no joking matter, sire. You shouldn’t have been using your strength in support of the forest. The forest will care for itself. It is strong and ancient. It doesn’t need to leech off your meager life-force to sustain itself.” Galion said sternly.

 

“I am connected to it and I can’t stop it. I’d have let it drain every drop of life from me if Athelas hadn’t put the block on. It appears Taurëhon directed our child to put a halt to it, but not a complete block. It may be that such a block cannot be made because of the bond I share with its Heart.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

 

“Well, at least she felt what it was doing to you and cared enough to put a stop to it.” Galion said grudgingly.

 

~0~

 

It wasn’t just the spiders that were affecting the health of the Forest. To the South a great evil was gaining strength and had taken up residence within the stronghold that his adar had built when he first came to Eryn Galen.

 

They called it a necromancer, a dark sorcerer, but Thranduil could feel it was deeper than that. He had gone to meet with those that were called the wise and asked for their help to rid him of this cancer that had invaded his realm. The trip had been a strain to him and he'd discovered that he could not be away from his forest for any length of time. But they had eventually come to see the merit of his request and had gone to rid Dol Guldur of its menace. 

 

Then they had a reprieve but it would not last and soon enough one of the Nazgul took up residence and the evil seemed to coalesce there. Yrch, those foul creatures the men called orcs, were drawn there and took up abode in the stronghold and began to send out forays into the forest to harry and kill those living within the forest. The woodmen were all but wiped out, or had removed either to Esgaroth, that the men called Laketown or had gone east over the misty mountains as far as Bree.

 

Then it became known to Thranduil that the Rangers, those of the ancient bloodlines of lost Númenor, were about the land, scouting and helping where they could to relieve the mannish towns of the orc infestations. It seemed events were moving along and that it would lead inevitably to open war once again.

 

~0~

 

The Heart of the Forest was in danger. She could feel a pressure being exerted upon the life-force of the forest to quash it. To destroy the health of it. She didn’t think the power behind the attack knew of her existence yet. But if it discovered her she’d be in danger for it would try to find and corrupt her. She was stronger than it was, but it could damage her by destroying her home. The land she was connected to. She needed to make some adjustments to protect herself and those she’d chosen for her own.

 

~0~

 

Radagast the Brown had been residing in Rhosgobel for some time now. He enjoyed it and found it suited him. He was considered the least of his order, but he didn’t mind. It wasn’t in his nature to covet power and so he’d been dismissed as useless. But for some reason the King of Eryn Galen tolerated his presence within his forest and Radagast was grateful for that.

 

Being in the southwestern reaches of the forest, it was Radagast who first felt the darkness when it entered the forest and took up residence in King Oropher’s first Palace of Amon Lanc. Dol Guldur it had become. He thought he may have to travel to the Stronghold of King Thranduil, but he hesitated. The Wise never seemed to take him seriously and he didn’t know if he wanted to risk the trip just to be dismissed, yet again.

 

Then he’d started getting images sent to his mind. Images of Thranduil and a river. Over and over again. Whatever it was that was sending the images, it was powerful enough to enter the mind of a Maia with no problem. After a full day and night of the increasingly frantic images entering his mind he finally threw off his bed covers in disgust and got himself ready to depart. It seemed as though he was making that trip to see King Thranduil, after all. But first, he had business with a certain river!

 

~0~

 

A courier came to see Galion and give him his report on what he’d been observing within Eryn Galen. Galion met with him for over three hours and his visage was grim when the meeting concluded. He ordered the courier to be taken to chambers where he could refresh himself and rest for as long as he needed. The courier said he wished to go back to his village and Galion asked him to tarry until he spoke with the King, for he may have additional instructions for him. He then dismissed the courier and made his way to the King.

 

Knowing he was within his study he rapped smartly upon the door and awaited the now familiar voice to bid him entry. He didn’t have long to wait. As he entered he saw his King buried under a pile of papers and congratulated himself on maintaining a calm visage. _Eru!_ He was glad he didn’t have the kings responsibilities! What a nightmare!

 

“Yes, Galion. What can I do for you?” Thranduil asked, glad for the break.

 

“I have received word that the yrch are overrunning the southern reaches and we are losing people there. A lot of people. In fact I’ve had word that four villages have been completely wiped out. That’s at least three hundred and fifty people dead or flown, and since we’ve had no refugees seeking aid I’m left with the conclusion that none escaped. We cannot continue to sustain such losses, sire.” Galion said grimly.

 

“Ai! That is terrible news Galion! I know you are not a military commander, but do you have any suggestions? For I tell you my first impulse is to cede the evil creatures the land and move our people above the Emyn Duir!” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“Well, that is actually what I’d suggest, truth be told, sire. After this evil is defeated, and I feel in my bones it will be eventually defeated, we can all go back and repair the damage. But until then I’d get all our people out of there!” Galion concurred.

 

“Why do I feel you have more news?” Thranduil asked in irritation.

 

“As you know, the spiders are multiplying faster than we can destroy their nests. They are starting to spread out and its infecting the forest itself. It’s beginning to sicken. Darken. It’s as though the trees are beginning to turn dark themselves.” Galion said cautiously.

 

Thranduil sighed. “I knew it was sickening. I can feel it, Galion. But to say the trees themselves are turning evil. Nay, I can not believe it. Growing dangerous? Aye! That I can well believe. They’ll hit out at anything to relieve themselves of their misery. Tis in defense, is all. They are so ill they cannot tell friend from foe and so attack everything.” Thranduil said mournfully.

 

“We have to find a way to combat this, but right now it feels as though we are assailed on all fronts.” Galion complained.

 

“Well, it’s not quite as bad as that, but it is indeed grim news, my friend. Though it is certainly times like this that I miss my adar and brother the most. They were the ones who understood military and defensive matters so much better than I.” Thranduil said sadly.

 

“I think you make a fine king, sire. And you have done so for close to two millenia. You’ll see us through this as well.” Galion said decisively.

 

“Thank you for your confidence, Galion. I wish I felt it myself.” Thranduil said and paused as there was a rapping upon his door. Galion got up and answered the door and after a brief, low spoken conversation closed the door.

 

“What now?” Thranduil said wearily.

 

“Radagast is here to see you and says it’s urgent.” Galion said, dubiously.

 

“Have him shown in. We might as well get it out of the way. Have all the bad news at once, if you will.” Thranduil said.

 

“Very well, sire.” Galion said and opened the door to pass the message long.

 

It didn’t take long for another knock to sound upon the door. Galion opened the door to admit the Brown Istari. He was tall and as his name implied, brown. He was all manner of brown. Brown hair, brown eyes, browned skin, brown shirt, breeches, coat and boots, though he seemed clean enough, considering the distance he must have travelled. Galion showed him to a seat and Thranduil offered him a glass of wine, which he gratefully accepted.

 

“Welcome to my Stronghold, Radagast. I hope your journey was uneventful.” Thranduil said politely, trying not to rush the poor wizard in his impatience.

 

“Thank you, King Thranduil and it was as uneventful as I could wish. Though I had been thinking of coming for some time now, truth to tell.” Radagast said.

 

“Why would you wish to come here. Are you not happy in my forest? Is Rhosgobel no longer to your liking?” Thranduil asked anxiously, wondering if it had grown so dark even one of the Istari could no longer bear to stay.

 

“Oh, no! I mean, Yes! I like it quite well there. Well, I mean to say, I did before that nasty business with the darkness now in your adar’s old palace, that is.” Radagast took a deep breath and tried to start over again.

 

“King Thranduil, I came to tell you that something deep and horrible has entered the forest. The forest even tried to talk to me. Well, that is to say, it showed me images. Of you, actually. Wouldn’t stop until I agreed to come to see you.” Radagast concluded and didn’t miss the concerned glance between Galion and the king.

 

“I think I know of what you speak.” Thranduil said and glancing at Galion helplessly, said “But why wouldn’t she speak to me if she was so concerned.”

 

“Maybe she thought you would need help?” Galion asked a little helplessly.

 

“From an Istari?” Thranduil asked, and looking at Radagast asked, “Would there be some way for you to help?”

 

“Well, that’s the thing of it. When I got the messages to see you there was another message as well. And I’ve already taken care of it.” Radagast said proudly.

 

“What?” both Galion and Thranduil asked simultaneously and then looked at each other curiously when the wizard merely smiled mysteriously.

 

~0~

 

“So! What do you think?” Radagast asked proudly.

 

“How does it work and how will we know it works?” Thranduil asked curiously.

 

“I’ve enchanted the entire river. If anyone drinks from the river, fishes from the river, bathes or falls into the river they will instantly fall into a deep sleep. Temporarily, of course.” Radagast said smugly, "But this will also protect your southern flank, so to speak. No one will be able to sneak up on you from that direction without crossing the river and only you will control who that is." he concluded.

 

“Really?!” Galion exclaimed, several possibilities flashing through his mind. In fact he walked over to one of the guards and whispered something in his ear. The guard’s face split into a wide grin and he made haste to leave at once.

 

“Do I want to know?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Cattle stomachs and intestines.” Galion said smugly. And at Thranduil’s thoroughly horrified expression, “We can fill them and use them as projectiles.” he explained patiently.

 

“That’s brilliant, Galion!” Thranduil exclaimed, and then, “We’ll also have to think of ways to lure our enemies close to it so we can push them in.” Then he paused in thought, “We’ll also have to warn the forest about it. I wouldn’t want the animals to use it as a water source and have them fall asleep.” Thranduil said musingly. And then getting an idea he strode into the forest and soon found what he was seeking. The Fae Folk.

 

Over the years he’d gotten the gist of their language and could converse with them quite easily now. He now told them about the change in the river and now that he thought of it, it might as well be it’s new name. He instructed them to all avoid the Enchanted River, for it would put all to sleep. He also instructed them to spread the word to any and all immediately. He was pleased to see that they all dispersed and it was his hope they could remember his charge long enough to truly pass it along.

 

Suddenly Taurëhon was before him. Lovely as ever, but there was a trace of pain in her eyes. Thranduil brought up his hand and cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes, concern clearly written in his.

 

“Don’t fret, my love. All will be well. Someday. This is just the storm that rages. Soon enough as we count time it will be calm and the forest will be renewed. You mustn’t lose hope.” his Taurëhon said. It was the first time he heard her voice. Such a lovely voice it was

 

“Beloved, Taurëhon. I do fear for the forest. For you. I know its pain is your pain. The forest sickens. They call it Mirkwood now. Such an unlovely name for such an enchanting place. Were it only the name that grieves me, my beloved.” Thranduil said sadly.

 

“Hear me, my love. It will get worse before it gets better. Soon things will be coming to a head. Listen closely. This is what will happen and this is what you must do.” Taurëhon counseled.

 

And Thranduil listened as she wove him a tale of great woe and all the things he would be facing in the coming years. Most of it broke his heart. The loss of life they would suffer. The battles. The fire. Their son. But she also told him there would be healing. There was hope. And there would be an end to the evil and sickness. And they would be together someday.

 

Then she leaned forward and kissed him lingeringly upon his lips and then she disappeared as she always did into the mist that arose to claim her. He lifted a hand to his cheek and found tears there. The things she’d told him had broken his heart. But she’d also given him hope.

 

~0~

 

He made his way back to Galion and Radagast and told them he hoped the word would be spread by the Fae Folk that lived within the forest.

 

“You see them?” Radagast asked incredulously.

 

“Yes, of course. So can my children.” Thranduil said.

 

“Your children. Yes. Care to explain how you came to have two children when you are not wed.”

 

“I _am_ wed.” Thranduil said, with a smirk. And at the Istari’s raised brow, said, “The Forest gave me its Heart. Or I was given to the Heart. I’m not sure exactly who was given to whom, but it seems I was summoned twice and twice we produced children. It’s a simple as that.”

 

“I think you should tell him, sire.” Galion said hesitantly. This was not his secret to expose.

 

Thranduil rolled his eyes and said, “We have a Iarwain in the Forest. She is apparently the Heart of the Forest. It was she that summoned you here.”

 

Radagast’s mouth simply dropped. It would have been comical, but this wasn’t exactly the time for levity.

 

“A Iarwain? Here? Why that’s extraordinary!” Radagast exclaimed, and then “Well, that certainly explains the messages then. Poked right into my head, she did. Had no problems at all getting past all my defenses and that’s no mean feat I can tell you!”

 

“Well, when I went to give warning to the fae-folk she came to see me. And she spoke to me. She has never done that before and she had a lot to say.” Thranduil said pensively.

 

Radagast looked at him curiously and Thranduil bade both Galion and Radagast sit. He had a lot to tell them and tell them he did. Everything Taurëhon had told him he shared with them. Most of it was grim, but they had to know for when the events came to pass they had to make the correct decisions and to set the correct chain of events into play. When he finished there was silence. Then there was a _whoosh_ that seemed to explode out of Radagast.

 

“Well, that’s…..well, that’s a lot, isn’t it?” he said faintly.

 

“We’re going to lose the forest?” Galion said with dread in his voice.

 

“Nay. We won’t lose it, though there’ll be a lot of damage. It will cleanse and regrow at some point. We are Eldar. We will have time. But know it’ll be the quickest way to cleanse it of the filth of the spiders. It’ll be used as a weapon against us, but knowing in advance it will happen, we may be able to use it against them instead. And Taurëhon has said that the way the dwarves escape will work for us, as well. Stealth fighting she called it.” Thranduil said.

 

“So, my brother will start to put all this into the works then, with a quest to reclaim a mountain.” Radagast said musingly.

 

“Yes, but I don’t think he’ll be completely honest about it. His intent is to kill Smaug so he can’t be used as a weapon. I do wish there was a way to warn the dwarves not to go there. But Taurëhon said I must not interfere in these events. For as bad as they are, if they don’t play out just so, the alternative will be much worse. My biggest grief is that I will lose my son.” Thranduil said aggrieved.

 

“But not to death. You can always follow him.” Radagast pointed out.

 

“No. No I can’t. We shall be sundered forever.” Thranduil said dully.

 

“I don’t underst…..You can’t leave here?” Radagast asked, aghast.

 

“No. I can’t leave. I am bound here now, just as she is.” Thranduil said.

 

“Then I will stay as well, sire.” Galion said, gallantly.

 

“Nay. Do not say it. There will come a time when I will enter the forest and I will not return. You must not stay on my account, my friend.” Thranduil said.

 

“I will at least stay to see these events through.” Galion said stubbornly and Thranduil left it at that.

 

“That is well, my friend. And I thank you for it. Radagast, I think there will come a time when you must abandon Rhosgobel. It will not be safe there, even for you.” Thranduil said.

 

“Where will I go?” Radagast asked.

 

“I don’t know why you still can’t dwell within the forest. Somewhere safe enough for you and you can look after the animals here. Who knows, perhaps you will meet my Taurëhon.” Thranduil smiled.

 

“Ahhh, that would be a marvel, indeed! Yes, I will do that. I will look for a place immediately. There is nothing I need in the Rhosgobel. No need for me to return.” Radagast said.

 

“Come, we will set you up with some chambers within the Stronghold until you find yourself a place that pleases you.” Thranduil said and led the way.

 

~0~

 

As the years passed by, the events they were warned about began to play out. They were there in the forest to pick up the dwarves when they had been caught by the spiders. Though they had largely freed themselves, they were in a bad way. Thranduil played his part and locked them in his dungeons, which were actually just glorified storerooms with doors that locked. But it gave them the chance to feed and provide them with medical aid.

 

They knew of the Perian that wandered their Halls and dutifully turned a blind eye when he needed sustenance. Galion was in the “dungeon” during the feast of Starlight, when he saw the little fellow try to divert them enough for them to over-imbibe. He obviously didn’t know that it took more than that to get an elf drunk!

 

He alerted the guard to play along and they both pretended to fall asleep even though the “stealthy” escapees made enough noise to wake the dragon from there! When they had all “escaped” the guard snorted that they were so loud he'd almost got up to help them leave just get some peace and quiet. Galion thanked him solemnly for his forbearance and went to report to the king that the thing was done. Now they just had to prepare and wait.

 

The King and Galion watched from the top of their hill as the dragon, awoken in wrath, had destroyed Laketown. Thranduil didn’t think it would be so bad, but it was a devastating thing to behold. His men and supplies were already prepared and they made their way down to begin the trek to offer their aid to the survivors who they knew would be making their way to the old ruins of Dale. Both Legolas and Athelas accompanied him for he would have need of both of them.

 

There they began to aid the survivors and Thranduil met with Bard, heir of Girion, the last King of Dale. It seemed poetic that his descendant killed the beast that had killed him. Thranduil did his best to dissuade Bard of his determination to confront the dwarves over a few trinkets that had been promised for his aid.

 

When Bard asked his aid, Thranduil demurred, saying, “Long will I tarry, ere I begin a war for gold.”

 

But he also knew how this was going to play out. He and his army were there to meet not the dwarves that would arrive shortly, but the yrch and wargs that were on their way. He also knew the Perian would be making an appearance soon. And soon enough, Bilbo Baggins made an appearance and gave the Arkenstone to Bard as hostage for the gold owed them. Thranduil accompanied Bard to bid the dwarves come out of their mountain and he had placed his people along the higher slopes in preparation of the horde that would be descending upon them.

 

Soon enough Dain Ironfoot arrived and ignoring his bellicose belligerence, kept an eye out for the orcs led by Bolg, much to the chagrin of Bard and the dwarves. It didn’t escape the Hobbit, however, and he made his choice when the screaming horde breached the hill and began streaming into the valley below. Somehow, the Elvenking had known what was going to occur and had planned accordingly. There was no other explanation for how quickly he’d arrived with food, blankets and medicine to lend aid.

 

Bilbo also began to question whether he’d really been as clever as he thought he had. Regardless, he didn’t have time to think on it as the attack began and he was soon too busy to worry about anything other than staying alive. This was mostly accomplished because of his determination not to leave the king's side. Thranduil made sure the halfling survived the battle. Soon enough they were delivered by the Eagles of Manwë and the battle turned in their favor, though he was sorry that the line of Thorin had been wiped out and he laid Orcrist upon the crypt of the brief King Under the Mountain.

 

The elves then left the men and dwarves to carry on, though they left them aid to see them through the winter. Then they began a stealth campaign to harry and destroy the orcs who dared invade their forest home. They also made frequent excursions into the forest cutting down the eggs sacks of the spiders and burning them so their offspring were minimized. They also used Galion’s tactic of using the thin membrane of cattle intestines and stomachs to fill them with the water from the enchanted river to use as a chemical weapon against their foes, incapacitating them.

 

And a few years later a Ranger brought forth a wretched creature that they briefly housed before he escaped when orcs attacked to free him. Then it was that his son departed to Imladris to convey the news. It would be a year before Thranduil saw his son again. A brief parting before a more permanent one. And while his son was away saving the world, Thranduil was busily trying to warn both King Brand, son of Bard and King Dain Ironfoot of the coming battle. Both were ready but lost their lives in the Battle of Dale.

 

Simultaneously, they had been attacked in the Greenwood in what would be known as the Battle Under the Trees. And just as Thranduil knew would happen, the orcs had set fire to the Greenwood in order to burn the elves out. But they had been there to anticipate it and direct the burn into those areas most affected by the spider infestation. It was still a devastating fire and it was plain it pained the king grievously. But the tactic had worked in that it had destroyed the very allies the orcs had been determined to drive the elves into. Once accomplished it was easy enough to finish them off.

 

And then it was done. The battles won, the War of the Ring, as it was to be called, was over and the Eldar began to leave middle earth.

 

The day came when Thranduil’s son, Legolas returned home. As soon as Thranduil saw his son’s eyes he knew he’d been affected by the Sea Longing and he drew his son into a close embrace as grief washed over him.

 

“I’m so sorry, ada.” Legolas said mournfully.

 

“Nay. Don’t say it, ionneg. This was not your doing. Your naneth told me this would occur long ago. I’m only sorry I could not spare you this. But come. Let us go into the forest so you may see your mother.” Thranduil said.

 

They were joined by Athelas and they made their way into the forest. There they did see Taurëhon and she had a touch of grief in her eyes, but she seemed more at ease than they'd seen her in several yeni. She opened her arms to her children and they came into her embrace. She met the eyes of he who she had chosen and she saw the grief there and nodded her head to him. She knew.

 

~0~

 

Several Yeni had gone by after Legolas had sailed to Aman, as he was called to do by the Sea Longing. So it was with great shock when word came that he had returned and that he led a great host with him. Thranduil and Galion rode out to meet him at the Forest Gate. It took them several days ride to get there and when they met the host they had just entered the forest along the elf-path that had become the new forest road.

 

When Thranduil saw his son he jumped from his horse and ran to greet him, who also dismounted and ran to greet his father. The two embraced gladly and Thranduil could see immediately that the Sea Longing was gone from his son's eyes and he thought his heart would burst for joy. Then Thranduil heard his friend, Galion cry out in joy and Thranduil saw that his wife and son were there as part of the host.

 

As Thranduil looked upon the many faces he began to recognize some of them. Faces he saw that had perished at Dagorlad. He then looked at his son and saw a look of pride there and then he saw his adar, Oropher making his way to him and Thranduil let go of his son to greet his lost adar in great joy. His naneth was also there, as was his older brother, Thanchil and his wife. And it looked as though they had been busy in Aman as there were at least three new faces that obviously were their children.

 

He turned to his son and asked, “How?”

 

“I made my case to the Belain. They agreed that we could come back. It’s not like they haven’t sent people here before. And if we ever decide that we wish to go, the straight road is still open to us. But I asked what rule was there to keep us there and they had to agree there was none. After all, we were all born here and they laid down their guardianship of Ennor a very long time ago. So, here we are.” Legolas said proudly and received another embrace from his father.

 

“Oh, you bring great joy to us, my son. Come! Let us away, home.” Thranduil said and the host began to make their way back into their former home with joy. Thranduil sent a courier ahead to spread the word and by the time they reached the Stronghold a few days later there was a large host to receive them in joy. Many joyous reunions took place and families long sundered were reunited.

 

Eventually, everybody went to their former villages to begin rebuilding the Woodland realm. Notwithstanding those elves that had come with Celeborn from Lothlorien, though he had long sailed to Aman to join his wife, and those from Imladris who also didn't wish to sail. And a new age began and a time of great renewal began for those of Eryn Lasgalen.

 

Then there came the day that Thranduil had long expected when Taurëhon came, walking out of the forest and stood at the foot of the bridge awaiting him. Thus did Radagast finally see the Iarwain with his own eyes and he felt joy at the sight. As did many of of those of the Woodland Realm to finally see the wife of their king and the mother of their prince and princess.

 

Thranduil then informed his family that he could no longer be king over those in their realm and handed the rings of leadership back to his father, including the crown he’d never worn during his long reign. Oropher looked ready to argue, but Legolas bade him to be still.

 

Thranduil then bade them all farewell and they did look sorrowful, but he told them, Nay, he was not leaving them, but was to go dwell with she who held his heart. The mother of his children. And Thranduil walked out upon the bridge and joined she who was his wife and they walked back into the forest and the mist did appear and they both disappeared from the sight of the people of the realm.

 

Thranduil was then still king of the forest and his life was with she who was his wife and queen and they protected and kept the forest safe from those that would harm it. And over the years the Beornings died out and the woodmen who had returned were encouraged to move on and out of the forest and only those of the woodland realm remained. They secured their borders and even the East Bight was healed of the deforestation it had suffered in ages past.

 

He would come and visit them from time to time and there would be joy in their visits. But then came the day they felt they may have to leave and Thranduil said that wasn’t necessary if they wished to stay. And all those who dwelt there still wished to yet stay and Thranduil and his Queen, the Heart of the Forest, did hide the forest from the sight of man. They continued there forever as the world passed them by in time and space, as they no longer were part of that world, as Aman was no longer part of that world.

 

Every once in a while, on evenings when the curtain between dimensions was thin in a few places, a stray traveler would find their way in and they would be be cared for and sent on their way. And though it seemed but an eve within the forest, several years would go by in the outside world. The people who had strayed would be unchanged, but all their family and loved ones were either greatly aged or long passed on.

 

Legends grew up around those places of the Fae Folk that lived in a land so beautiful it pained the mortal eye. Eventually, the Fae Folk became the Fair Folk and their home Fairyland, a place of wonder and magic where those that lived there were breathtakingly beautiful, never aged and lived forever. And while it tugged at the heartstrings of mankind and many tried to find their way there, still, for those who did find their way were left forever unhappy and unsettled in their life. For they never forgot their stay in the fair land of the elves, who had been lost to the memory of mankind so very long ago and had taken on the quality of a myth to those yet living.

 

But over the years even these infrequent excursions into their land had become few and far between, and the areas where they passed through had become places of fear and to be avoided at all costs. People would scoff and mock these as superstitious nonsense, but even the thrill seekers ceased their attempts at either proving them yea or nay for the land where these portals were located now appeared to all eyes as places of desolation, not fit to build upon, which well suited those within.

 

And so, being finally left in peace by the world of mankind, the last elves of Ennor lived in peace and harmony with Oropher as their King. And his son, Thranduil was Lord and King of the Forest of Eryn Lasgalen and dwelt within his own world of magic and enchantment with the Heart of the Forest where they still dwell to this day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eru Ilúvatar - God  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad  
> Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Ionneg - My son  
> Selleg - My daughter  
> Ennor/Arda - Middle Earth  
> Belain/Ainur - Valor  
> Iarwain - Ancient Youth - Guardians Placed by Eru at Creation  
> Onodrim - Ents  
> Perian/Periannath - Hobbit  
> Ai! - Exclamation of distress  
> Eldar - Elven Race  
> Yeni - Eldar time measure of 144 years


End file.
